


Roman's Week Day 1: Solo

by 38fandoms



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choking mention, Come Marking, Degradation Mention, I can't tag to save my life, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, its just 800 words of me projecting onto roman and buckle up there'll be more, look roman's just a kinky bastard with a lot of fantasies, pain kink mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms
Summary: Roman is, surprisingly, the messy twin. Enjoying getting himself off, slick with lube, wet with sweat, and covered in his own come.
Relationships: logince (one-sided), prinxiety (one-sided), roceit (one-sided)
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981492
Kudos: 32





	Roman's Week Day 1: Solo

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why im participating in this other than my constant need for kinky smut and i cant write for my life anymore but whatever this is here for my own enjoyment. its 2:30 AM

Roman peeked out his door, checked both ways to make sure no one was nearby, and quickly shut and locked it. He shot a quick text to the others that he’d be busy working tonight, and that they shouldn’t bother him under any circumstances, then set his phone down on the nightstand. He was a bit anxious to make sure no one would visit him for a little while. He couldn’t have anyone interrupting him, now could he?

Taking in a sigh of relief at the knowledge he’d be left alone, he started to strip down, neatly setting his clothes aside so they wouldn’t get wrinkled. Once he was done, he summoned a red towel with an R embroidered on it in gold, and laid it down on the floor. As he had long since discovered, being on the floor just made everything a teensy bit more fun, especially when ‘demeaning’ was the name of the game, but he didn’t want to get too messy.

He sat down criss-cross applesauce, chuckling at the thought of Patton calling it that, and summoned himself a bottle of strawberry lube. He was sure he could have some more fun with any of the toys in his seemingly endless mental collection, but he decided he didn’t need them tonight. He could have plenty of fun with just his hand.

He took a deep breath, smiled, and popped the cap of the small bottle of lube and poured a very generous amount into his hand. He quickly changed positions so he was kneeling instead, and started coating himself in the slick substance. He whined a bit at how cold it was, and wiped the excess on his thighs, rubbing them together a bit to enjoy the feeling of it.

He could never be sure just why, but his favorite thing to do while getting himself off was make a complete mess. He could probably blame it on his intense cum marking kink (which he took pride in), but it was more than that. There was something about the contrast from his normal, pristine self that made him feel… faux violated, made him feel dirty… It was addicting. He called this high-maintenance method of getting himself off an indulgence, an ‘every so often’ type of thing, but in reality, he’d end up figuring out some way to make a mess of himself almost every time he got off. Which resulted in quite a few extra laundry days for him.

He let out a soft breath as he began slowly stroking himself, tilting his head back and smiling a bit. He didn’t hurry to hit his peak, taking it nice and slow instead. He hummed along with a classical piece that came to mind with the tempo of his strokes, eyes falling shut as he took in the soft pleasure and the sweet melody at once.

His breathy gasps and whines turned into full-on moans as he started speeding up, bucking into his own hand with a hazy smile. With his free hand, he uncapped the lube again with little difficulty and poured some more onto his length, making the slide even easier. He whined as the cold liquid dripped down him, coating his thighs some more, and he rubbed it into his skin with a soft pant. He was finally reaching that feeling of filthiness, precum starting to mix with the sweet strawberry lube, and this was when he truly let himself indulge.

He kept his hand moving at a steady moderato tempo as he started fantasizing about the others; about Logan taking him by the neck and choking him hard, about Virgil slapping him roughly and fucking his face, about Janus degrading him and fucking him out of pity. Fuck, he wanted them all to treat him like dirt, to use him, to make a mess of him…

Before he knew it, he was panting, drenched in sweat, and edging himself like there was no tomorrow. He couldn’t stop imagining the others insulting him, hurting him, using him for their own benefit and leaving him there covered in their cum. Why that image was so goddamn hot, he didn’t know, but he was too far gone to care. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally imagined Logan permitting him to cum, and he nearly sobbed as he spilled all over his chest. He pumped himself through it, slowing to a stop and panting roughly to try and come down from the high. He hadn’t come that hard in… well, days, but his point stands.

As his vision refocused, he looked down at the off-white splatter on his torso and whimpered. He summoned a standing mirror in front of him to see himself better, and he felt the blood rushing right back to his cock. “Shit…” He looked entirely wrecked; covered in sweat and lube, hair stuck down to his forehead with sweat, chest still heaving as he fought to breathe right. Already getting hard again just at the sight of himself.

He looked gorgeous and he goddamn knew it.

He gulped a bit and reached down to prod at himself, a shiver running through his body in response. He was so overly sensitive already… He was in for a long night, and a nice hot bath afterwards. He deserved it, didn’t he?


End file.
